Testing
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: Wendy tells Peter some unsettling news.


**A/N: My first OUaT fic, and it's very rushed at the end. I apologize for this. This is probably a one-shot; if you want more, let me know by reviewing! Thank you for bothering to read this!**

Wendy looked down at the test in her hands. She wasn't crying, it wasn't so bad as that, but she was close. Her phone was on the bathroom counter, next to the instructions she'd memorized when she'd opened the box. Glancing at it, she contemplated whether this was something to do in person, or over the phone. Most likely, neither would be good.

Her parents would be extremely disappointed. Her brothers wouldn't understand. And Peter…

Wendy could picture two ways that Peter would react. He would either be extremely shocked, and not capable of processing the information for a few days, or he could become upset. She couldn't see him being happy to be a father at seventeen.

Not that she was ecstatic. Sixteen was too young to be a mother. She wasn't ready. She hadn't lived the way she wanted to yet, she hadn't done half the things she craved.

Once again, her gaze fell on the phone on the counter. Plucking up her courage, she tapped the screen and punched in a few words, hitting send and sitting anxiously on the side of the bathtub. The cool porcelain felt strange on her thighs, but she barely noticed it in her anxiety.

Her phone buzzed, and she dropped it in shock before laughing nervously and picking it back up.

She could practically hear the confusion in Peter's text, but he agreed to sneak into her house through the window. Wendy grabbed the test and the box, making sure there was no trace of the test left in the bathroom, then darted out of the room and into her bedroom, down the hall.

Quickly, she locked the door, and thanked god that her parents weren't in that night; some dinner party that they had to attend.

And so, she waited.

It didn't take long for Peter to turn up, crawling lithely through the third story window after scaling the drainage pipe on the side of the house. When his gaze flicked to her, tingles ran down Wendy's spine, and she was reminded how she'd gotten into this predicament in the first place.

"Wendy?" He was smirking, but he was always smirking. She liked it better when he smiled, but he wore a smirk like nobody else possibly could. "Is there a special reason you summoned me here tonight, or were you just craving me?"

She sighed, and his smirk dropped a bit. He looked worried, and she knew that even though he pretended that nothing affected him, he was legitimately worried for her in that moment.

Wendy flopped backwards on the bed, then groaned when her hair got caught on the buttons on one of the upper pillows. Peter chuckled and sauntered across the room to help her; this wasn't the first time he'd been there, and she was still clumsy little Wendy.

When she was untangled, she smiled at him, but she knew that he didn't buy that she was okay.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was quiet; not a whisper, exactly, more like there was something that every piece of her wanted to keep inside, and she was forcing herself to tell. Which was actually exactly what was happening.

He stretched out along the base of her bed, his back on the comforter and his head turned to look at her. "Anything, Bird."

The pet name made her smile, and she smiled at him again before looking up at the ceiling and focusing on a darker patch, trying to make shapes out of it in her mind.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause; neither of them did anything. Peter had frozen at the bottom of the bed, and Wendy squeezed her eyes shut so that she didn't have to see his reaction.

This. This was what could make her cry. Facts, like that there was a baby growing in her, wouldn't. They'd be true whether she cried or not, so she processed them in different ways.

But Peter had always had a way of turning her upside down. He was exactly the type of guy that he parents didn't want her with, which made their relationship more cliché than either of them liked, but they loved each other. Peter wasn't in the same social or economic circles as her parents; his parents were gone, dead or drugged away or just dust in the wind, and he was an adult in the eyes of the law.

He even had his own place, a little trailer parked in the woods that Wendy loved and Peter was embarrassed of. But he took care of himself, so maybe he'd want to take care of a baby too.

She was spared having to think out the possibilities of whatever could come next when the bed creaked and she felt soft lips on her cheek. Her eyes flew open, and Wendy caught the briefest glimpse of mischief in Peter's eyes before he kissed her again, catching her gasp of surprise in his mouth.

Of course, she responded. Peter was an astonishingly good kisser, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take advantage of his talents.

He pulled away first, and pressed his forehead to her collarbone.

"You're not angry?" She had to ask, had to make sure before anything else happened.

Peter chuckled. "Why would I be angry?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you'd think I did it on purpose, to trap you or something."

That's what google had said; she'd been stupid to believe it. Peter wasn't just some googleable person, he was different.

He laughed. "I'm not angry, silly girl."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think," he trailed his fingers down her thin t-shirt and settled his hand over the lower part of her belly. "You'll be a wonderful mother.

"You'll be a better father."

He scoffed; he didn't believe it. But he wouldn't say that, not then. They were happy, if only for a moment. "We're going to have a baby, Wendy."

"I know." She didn't want to overthink it too much at the moment. "Can you stay tonight?"

Peter nodded, understanding that she just wanted to sleep, and rolled back onto his back, pulling her against his side and wrapping his arms around her. She nestled her head under his chin and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
